Kuzco/Gallery
Images of Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove and The Emperor's New School. Promotional Images The-Emperors-New-Groove-59bff3fa.jpg Kuzco.png Kuzco llama.jpg Kronk's New Groove Cast.jpg Kronks new groove 07 09kronk ks 9k.jpg Kuzco1.jpg August17th.png DSCN1795.JPG Disney Adventure -newgroovecover.png The-emperors-new-school-6.jpg DLR - Emperor's New Groove Core Series (Kuzco).jpeg Grooveposter.jpg|It's all about... Me The-emperors-new-groove-movie-poster-2000-1020231147.jpg Emperors-New-Groove-Poster-USA-5.jpg|Wooly Bully Film and Television The Emperor's New Groove Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg|Kuzco combing his hairdo. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-147.jpg|Kuzco's crown Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-151.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-153.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-155.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|"Oh yeah." Kuzco 2.jpg|Kuzco sitting on his throne Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-203.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-210.jpg|Kuzco kisses the babies...sort of. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-214.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|The real Kuzco. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Not this. Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg Kuzco's_charming_smile.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|Baby Kuzco Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-785.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-310.jpg|Kuzco in the grove. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-343.jpg|Kuzco's groove is thrown off. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|"HA! Boom, baby!" Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg|"Whoa! Hey! No touchy!" 25-disney-titles-we-want-on-blu-ray-20101011102109379.jpg|"So, who's in my chair?" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|Kuzco with llama ears emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1872.jpg|Kuzco in the process of turning into a llama emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg Kuz52.png|Kuzco as a half-human, half-llama. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2781.jpg|Breaking the fourth wall. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2804.jpg Kuzco_comical_scream.png|Kuzco screaming face to face with Pacha's llama Misty. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2935.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2940.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2948.jpg|"My face! My beautiful face! I'm an ugly stinky llama! Llama face!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3276.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3287.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3310.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3383.jpg|The wind blows from a popped balloon. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5013.jpg|"Scorpions!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5070.jpg Mata2.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Kuzco overhears that Yzma does indeed plan to kill him. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6389.jpg|Kuzco depressed, as he has lost his only hope of returning home and becoming human again. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6636.jpg|Not even the llama herd seems to accept Kuzco, rubbing in more how utterly alone he is now in life. B7MCg2tIMAAYz6j.png large.png Kuzco_and_Pacha_reconciling.jpg|Kuzco amazed Pacha came back for him. The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 1.jpg|Kuzco's eyes leak up with tears. The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 2.jpg|''"Yeeee, eee.." The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 3.jpg|"...eee, eee, ee, eesssss!" The Emperor's New Groove - Kuzco Sad Crying - 4.jpg|(Sniff) Shell-Shocked.jpg|Kuzco as a turtle Wrong.jpg|Kuzco as a bird Something Fishy.jpg|Kuzco as a whale Kuzco_saving_Pacha_from_falling_to_his_death.jpg|Kuzco saves Pacha from falling to his death. Kuzco_and_Pacha_climbing_the_wall_to_retrieve_the_vial.jpg|Kuzco and Pacha use shoulder technique to retrieve the vial. emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.jpg|Victory hug emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8345.jpg|"Well, see ya on the other side." Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8466.jpg|"I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill. Thank you." Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8487.jpg|"Looks like you and your family are stuck on the tuneless hilltop forever, pal." Kuzcotopia3.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8588.jpg Kronk's New Groove kronk new groove kuzco director.png Kuzco (3).jpg Kuzco (2).jpg Kuzco (1).jpg Kuzco & Kronk.jpg Kuzco Returns.jpg Kuzco with Marge & Tina.jpg The Emperor's New School Intro.jpeg PICT9364.JPG|Kuzco as a rabbit PICT9362.JPG|Kuzco as a butterfly PICT9361.JPG|Kuzco as a mouse PICT9368.JPG|Kuzco as a red-eyed tree frog PICT9373.JPG|Kuzco as an elephant PICT9376.JPG|Kuzco as a chipmunk PICT9379.JPG|Kuzco as a bug PICT9366.JPG|Kuzco with a toucan's beak PICT9363.JPG|Kuzco as a cat PICT9374.JPG|Kuzco and Kronk as girls Kuzco (Squirrle).JPG|Kuzco as a squirrel Kuzco (Monkey).JPG|Kuzco as a monkey Kuzco (Fly).JPG|Kuzco as a fly Kuzco (Girraffe).JPG|Kuzco as a giraffe Kuzco (Chicken).JPG|Kuzco as a chicken Kuzco (Jaguar).JPG|Kuzco as a jaguar Kuzco (Ocelot).JPG|Kuzco as an ocelot Kuzco (Kangaroo).JPG|Kuzco as a kangaroo Kuzco (Mammoth).JPG|Kuzco as a mammoth and Yzma as an elephant Kuzco (Gorilla).JPG|Kuzco as a gorilla Kuzco (Yeti).JPG|Kuzco as the Yeti Kuzco (Llama again).JPG|Kuzco as a llama again Field trip.png Kuzco y Malina.gif|Kuzco and Malina's first kiss EmperorsNewSchool.jpg Emperors-new-school-62.jpg The Emperor's New School.jpg Squeakend at Bucky's.png Come Fly With Me.png The Emperor's New School Spirit.png Yatta_Kuzco_and_Malina.png|Yatta, Kuzco and Malina in episode "Working Girl" Working Girl (1).jpg ENM.png Malina Kuzco.jpg Kuzco ruin 2.png One Big Family.JPG Empress Malina.PNG Papi91.png Kuzco and Malina.jpg Kuzco and Malina getting together.jpg Kuzcojaguars(0).png Kuzcojaguars (1).png Kuzcojaguars (3).png Kuzcojaguars (4).png Homework11.jpg Homework8.jpg Homework7.jpg Homework6.jpg Homework2.jpg Homework1.jpg Card Wars.png Kuzco- Yzbot.jpg Kuzco & Malina kiss.jpg|Kuzco and Malina's first kiss. Vlcsnap-2015-09-25-23h22m54s203.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-17h54m59s338.png kuzco academy dance.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-18h00m06s648.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-20h01m14s806.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-21h57m57s345.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-22h44m44s373.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h26m02s295.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h28m42s811.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-23h43m08s933.png Kuzco_thinking.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-20h03m21s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-12h59m35s361.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-13h02m30s916.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-17h20m08s721.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h44m00s264.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h47m03s292.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h48m43s523.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h51m44s875.png Astonishing_Kuzco_Man.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h53m13s503.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h54m59s141.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h56m43s796.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-17h58m18s020.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h02m50s014.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h07m17s031.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h25m41s830.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h27m01s795.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h30m05s505.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h32m01s493.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h33m41s763.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h34m59s184.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h36m58s634.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h23m45s450.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h37m06s503.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-02-19h14m02s955.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-03-22h50m24s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-10-16h26m09s671.png Kuzco Pacha family palace.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h57m24s699.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h58m42s832.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h59m31s479.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h05m12s697.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h06m06s380.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h07m30s913.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h08m23s252.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h10m42s006.png KronkKuzcosquirrels.png Graduation_Groove.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-02-11h28m06s057.png Pumawhisperer.png Kuzcohomeschool.png Kuzcokazooza.png Kuzcolittlesecret.png Yzma_Be_Gone.png Kuzco_(Fly).JPG Lastditcheffort.png AirKuzco.png Father-o-mine.png Everyoneluvskuzco.png Puffpiece.png Take My Advice.png Groove Remover.png Emperor's new show.png House of Mouse Kuzco-VonDrake.png White Rabbit and company.png GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png It's a Small World: The Animated Series IASW Kuzco.png Merchandise & Miscellaneous DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Kuzco D23 Kuzco Pin.jpg WDW - Emperor Kuzco - Llama.jpeg Magical Musical Moments - Emperor's New Groove - Walk the Llama Llama.jpeg The Emperor's New Groove Videogame.jpg 2273270792 9658d8e95e.jpg|Llama Kuzco at Disney's Hollywood Studios Open-uri20150422-12561-lxwsqg 513005ba.jpg 65843-1415385935-484493.jpg GAWhOC0-1.jpg|Kuzco's cameo in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Special Edition DVD. DSKuzcoLlama.jpg Kuzco POP.jpg Kuzco Llama POP.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Emperor's New Groove galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries